Writer block
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: curhatan author yang frustasi dengan satu penyakit menyebalkan bernama WRITER BLOCK!


**Writer Block**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: Hinata Hyuga

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: curhatan author yang frustasi dengan satu penyakit menyebalkan bernama _WRITER BLOCK!_

.

.

_WRITER BLOCK!?_

Sialan!

Kukira penyakit sialan ini hanya mitos, tapi kenapa bisa dia menggerogoti imajinasiku hingga menjadi tumpul seperti ini!?

_Writer block. _Frasa itu begitu mengerikan hingga aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bergairah untuk menulis lagi? Satu jam berkencan dengan laptop dan Microsoft Word, aku hanya bisa menghasilkan satu kalimat saja!? Aiiisssshhhh! Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Lalu apa ini? aku juga merasa tidak bergairah membaca buku. Melihatnya saja sudah _empet,_ apalagi membacanya. Oke oke, untuk kasus buku-buku ilmiah aku rasa itu sama sekali tak menggangguku. Tapi ini FIKSI! Sesuatu yang menunjang hidup dan matiku! Fiksi telah menjadi udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku! Dan aku malas membacanya? Seseorang tolong aku! Selamatkan aku dari situasi terkutuk ini.

"ARRRRKKKKHHHHH!" aku berteriak kenacang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang memang sudah kusut karena tak kusisir selama dua hari. _Okaa-san_ mendelik tajam karena melihat anak perawannya yang seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hus! Anak perempuan kok kayak tarzan. Nggak baik tahu_._"

Aku menatap wanita yang telah melahirkanku dua puluh tahun lalu itu. Memandangnya dengan tatapan mengiba, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, lalu mulai merengek, "Aku _bumpet._ Nggak bisa nulis."

"Nanti kalau ada ilham juga bisa nulis lagi. Lagian malah bagus kan? Kamu bisa fokus bikin proposal skripsi, biar cepet _rampung._ Jadi kamu bisa lulus cepat."

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Tuh kan, mulai lagi. Hanya soal wisuda, wisuda, wisuda melulu yang dibicarakan. Hei, aku kan masih semester enam?! Mana mungkin bisa mengajukan proposal sekarang! Lagian ini tidak adil! Anak sulungnya yang sudah semester sepuluh dan tidak kunjung dapat ijazah saja didiamkan, giliran aku kena omel melulu. Mentang-mentang Neji-_nii _ mengambil jurusan perpajakan ekspor/impor sehingga gerbang perusahaan Bea Cukai terbuka lebar untuknya, jadi _Okaa-san_ tidak kunjung menagih gelar sarjananya.

"Kalau harus fokus ke proposal skripsi melulu, anakmu ini bisa jadi penghuni tetap RSJ," balasku ketus.

_Okaa-san_ hanya mengelus dadanya sambil menggeleng pelan. Mungkin ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk membawa anaknya ke RSJ. Atau mungkin ia mulai merasa menyesal telah melahirkanku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku mulai membangkang setelah lulus SMK dengan memilih jurusan Sastra. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, ketika cap takdir diberikan olehnya dengan ultimatum "Kau harus menjadi PNS", aku menolaknya dengan keras. Lebih memilih menghabiskan hidupku kelak dengan cerita dan berita sebagai seorang reporter di stasiun televisi swasta impianku. Daftar ini masih akan terus memanjang bila terus kujabarkan. Intinya, aku adalah anak perempuannya yang tidak tahu diuntung.

Aku mencoba tidak perduli dengan gerutuan _Okaa-san_. Kembali menatap layar laptop yang malah membuatku semakin frustasi. _God!_ Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan!

Sambil membuang nafas lelah, kuputar lagu tergalau di laptop tuaku. Biasanya cara ini berhasil menarik imajinasi dan mood menulisku. Tik. Tik. Tik. Kucoba menghayati setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Christian Bautista dengan menutup mata. Cukup berhasil karena dadaku kembali berdenyut-denyut dengan gelegar yang kukenal. Gelegar yang akrab denganku sebagai candu untuk membantuku menulis kisah-kisah romantis. Otakku mulai merangkai alur, memilih tokoh utama dan menggabungkannya dengan beberapa pengalaman pribadiku sendiri. Lalu...

Pet.

Dalam otakku terngiang suara monitor detak jantung yang biasanya ada di sinetron-sinetron gaje yang dilihat _Okaa-san_. Tit... bunyi panjang itu telah menjadi tanda kematianku, karena semua imajinasi singkat itu terpotong, dan malah diganti dengan _deathline _proposal metode penelitian sastra tanggal 19 Juni, _deathline_ makalah untuk ujian akhir sastra bandingan tanggal 14 Juni, _deathline_ makalah ujian akhir sosiologi sastra tanggal 18 Juni, tugas KKN tanggal 15 Juni, dan masih seabrek tugas, makalah, proposal yang membuatku rela mengalami amnesia sekarang juga.

SIALAN. Ini benar-benar SIALAN!

Aku mengumpat, lagi. Entah untuk berapa kali dalam satu jam terakhir. Kali ini sambil menjambak rambut panjangku dengan frustasi. Ini memang keadaan gawat darurat. Status kepalaku menjadi AWAS karena akan meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi. Aku mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan ini kutukan _Okaa-san,_ karena aku terus saja membangkang. Jangan-jangan ini terjadi karena aku tak direstui menjadi seorang penulis. Jangan-jangan ini guna-guna yang dikirim _Okaa-san_ untuk menjauhkanku dengan dunia tulis-menulis. _Okaa-san_ kan tidak pernah suka melihatku berkutat seharian dengan novel dan berkencan dengan Ms. Word untuk membuat fiksi.

"_BEGO! Bagaimana seorang terpelajar bisa berpikir tentang hal-hal klenik? MEMALUKAN!"_ suara Eyang Pram membahana di kepalaku. Mewanti-wanti agar seorang terpelajar selalu bersikap adil, bahkan sejak dalam pikiran. Membuatku mengkeret dan mengutuk diriku sendiri yang sempat berpikiran irasional.

"_Seorang penulis sejati, tidak akan pernah mengalami writer block. Bahkan kalau sampai penyakit itu mampir, ia akan tetap bisa menulis."_

Otakku kembali me_-replay_ kalimat yang kudengar ketika menghadiri seminar _creative writing_ yang diadakan setahun lalu di kampus sebagai pedoman. Tak hentinya bibirku menggumamkan kata "Aku penulis sejati" berkali-kali sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa bahan fiksi tak akan pernah habis, bahkan ketika nafasmu tak lagi berhembus.

Aku kembali menatap layar laptopku yang hanya berisi sebaris kalimat saja. Bersama tatapan depresiku, kucoba menarikan jari-jariku di atas _keyboard_. Kubaca sekali lagi satu kalimat yang sudah kutulis sebelumnya.

Aku tidak akan pernah kalah dari penyakit sialan ini!

Tidak. Akan. Pernah!

Dengan imajinasi mlompong dan hanya bersenjatakan tekat yang sekuat baja, jemariku mulai menari di atas _keyboard_. Seringaianku mulai muncul ketika sebaris kalimat kembali bisa kutulis. Lalu terus berlanjut hingga menjadi paragraf.

Aku tersenyum _sumringah_. Benarkan, tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku menulis. Bahkan _writer block_ sialan ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku.

Jemariku terus menari, membentuk beberapa kalimat baru yang segera berubah menjadi paragraf. Menyususn alur yang secara spontan kubuat. Tanpa outline yang selalu digembar-gemborkan oleh sahabatku yang juga menggilai dunia fiksi. Persetan dengan outline!

Aku juga tidak perduli dengan masalah dimuat atau tidaknya fiksi yang telah kubuat. Aku tidak perduli dengan jumlah _review_ dari para _reader_ku nanti. Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Aku hanya akan terus menulis. Menulis dan menulis. Karena aku akan meledak bila tak bisa menulis.

"Hinata-_chan_, beliin _Okaa-san_ sabun cuci piring dong, superpel juga. Habis itu pel lantainya, terus cuci piring. Bajumu kemarin juga dicuci sekalian. Ah, pas turun juga sekalian beli mi ramen Paman Teuchi ya, _Okaa-san_ kepengen. Terus..."

Ctik! Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner menghiasi dahiku yang nonong. Jariku yang menari di atas _keyboard_ berhenti total. Gerbang imajinasi ditutup paksa oleh suara _Okaa-san_ yang kali ini terdengar menyebalkan. Dengan tatapan garang, aku mendelik ke arahnya. _Okaa-san_ ini benar-benar...

"Kenapa? Kamu marah _Okaa-san_ suruh-suruh?"

Aku makin dongkol melihat wajah_ innocent_ yang dipasang wanita yang akan kujunjung seumur hidupku itu. Oh ingatkan aku untuk merevisi pernyataanku sebelumnya. _Writer block_ memang tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku, tapi aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan _Okaa-san_ku sendiri.

Sialan! Aku harus keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini!

.

.

**owari**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Ini adalah curhatan Yuki sendiri. Beberapa minggu ini begitu menyebalkan. Tugas segunung, omelan Ibuku soal wisuda, dan yang terparah aku sama sekali tak berselera untuk membaca dan menulis. Bahkan melihat novel saja udah muak. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa tersiksanya aku?

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


End file.
